Music Box Lullaby
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: Two years past since Reiku's death and Sora is still haunted by it, that is until new boy Riku comes to town. Now his head is thrown deeper into confusion as he starts to feel something. Is it because he looks like Reiku or could it be something more...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first KH fanfic. I've loved the series and manga books ever since I was a kid and it has since, grown on me throughout years. So without further ado I present this new story for those of you who would like to read! I hope you all enjoy it, and it is my first KH fic, so I beg of you go easy on me! Parings will include [Extremely short-lived] Replica Riku {Reiku}xSora, RikuxSora and future pairings stand by for decision. Please R&R~!**

**WARNING: **** This is a ****YAOI**** fanfic! If you don't like it, now is your chance to turn back. You have been warned. For those of you who do not mind please do continue reading.**

_DISCLAIMER: I thoroughly dislike these as they are a constant reminder of me never owning a specific series and so on. This applies to Kingdom Hearts Series as well as characters too. *Holds back a cry of disappointment.*_

* * *

><p>The sounds of the waves echo throughout the shore. The night sky a dark reflection of his depression, the stars becoming brighter than the gleam in his eyes, whose blue irises rivaled the color of sapphires, that used to outshine any bright star in the sky…<p>

_They were the ideal perfect couple, role models to others around them. _

_Everyone was jealous towards the strength of their unrivaled love. _

_To them, there was nobody like the other, what they had was what they wanted, and the two were perfectly content with what they had. Nothing more and nothing less was needed as long as they had one another._

_The feelings they shared with each other, happiness, sorrow, anger, pain, everything helped them forge their strong bond. The two were never this perfect; in fact they had absolutely despised one another before they found that similar ground that brought them together. From then on it was only moving forward for the two of them._

_With that bond, came the promise of eternally being together. Yes, they both knew that they each had a limit to these lives of theirs but no one ever said they couldn't promise their eternal love for one another, right? That had been the deal-breaker for that small distance between the two and from then on, they were nearly inseparable._

'_Where one went the other was sure to follow close behind…'_

_And for a while both they and everyone who knew of them believed that…._

_That was until that tragic day where their beliefs had come to an end. His lover had officially left this world and wouldn't ever appear in it, or any of the other worlds in this universe, again. And for that, he took the blame of his lovers' death upon himself. _

_The suicidal thoughts and wants clouded his mind as he had held his bleeding and dying lover on that unfaithful night, wanting to go where the other was, not wanting to be left alone. But no, it was futile as the other thought ahead, making him promise on his boyfriend's dying body that he would live on and see the light of the world, smile and do the things that they would have done together. The dying boy only wanted his partner to find happiness, even if it meant finding another to fill the void that was slowly forming in his lover's heart because of him._

_The funeral was held a couple of days later, on the day that would have made it their three-year anniversary. The world he knew wouldn't be the same to him after that…_

Now here he lies in mourning, on the beach where they would always lie, watching the beauty of the stares in comfortable silence as they held one another's hand. He knows that this will never happen again as one hand grips the sand, where the others' would be. The other hand grips his chestnut, gravity-defying hair while covering one of his crying eyes. The tears run down his tanned face as his breath is labored from his nonstop sobbing.

Sora's heart aches painfully as the memories race and play out within his mind. The silver hair and bright aqua-green eyes that he loved slowly played before him, as though he could see him in the stars above him, smiling the way that made his heart melt. Now it only broke his heart.

"Why d-did you have t-t-to leave me behind? Can't y-y-you see how much of a wreck I am w-without you?" He sobbed harder, thrashing in the sand before sitting up and holding his knees to his chest. The tears blurred his vision and his throat ached painfully from his crying but he couldn't stop it.

He tilted his head up to the sky, tears streaming down his face and neck now. He gasped for air as he saw his love etched into the stars. He bit his lip, hard enough to taste blood before he screamed to the sky and fell down again:

"REIKU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so how was it? I'm sorry for it being so short, I just wanted to lay out the foundation of the story first. Was it good? Bad? In- between? No flames please constructive criticism instead! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! R&R Please!**

**All inspiration for this chapter goes to the Music Box Lullaby by Paul Collier! Again I do not own the music either...**


	2. Chap 2: Two Years

**A/N: The second installment is here! I hope you enjoy it! As usual please R&R!  
><strong>

**WARNING: **** This is a ****YAOI**** fanfic! If you don't like it, now is your chance to turn back. You have been warned. For those of you who do not mind please do continue reading.**

**(Parings will include: [Extremely short-lived] Replica Riku {Reiku}xSora, RikuxSora and future pairings stand by for decision.)**

_DISCLAIMER: I do__** NOT**__ own the characters of Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want to. If I did, Riku and Sora would be the main couple pairing and there would be a heck of a lot more yaoi [and maybe yuri] in it._

* * *

><p><em>Two years…<em>

_It had been two years since that tragic day. Since his beloved departed from the world they shared and wouldn't be returning, not to theirs or any other world. He was left alone in a dull almost colorless world forced to live on without Reiku._

_It was two years that he spent seemingly endless nights, crying and weeping over the death of Reiku; nights where he had been haunted by the memory playing through his mind, constantly like a broken record. _

_Two years since his freshman year at Destiny High. He was now beginning his junior year._

_Yes, it had been two years that had passed since Sora had lost that goofy, loving genuine smile that everyone around him secretly adored…_

An alarm clock screeched signaling that it was time for its owner to awaken. Shakily a hand appeared from under the sapphire-colored comforter to shut up the annoying device. Grumbling, a head full of spiky brown hair appeared from where it was hiding.

"I'm up, I'm up…" a raspy voice mumbled before throwing off the comforter. Sora sat up and stretched, scratching the back of his head as he yawned. Out of nowhere he felt a shiver run through his spine.

As if on cue his bedroom door slammed open to reveal his hyperactive mother. "SORA, HONEY! It's time to wake up, my daring little boy!" She sang.

He twitched. Oh how he wished that it was still summer, at least he wouldn't have to deal with this type of treatment as much. He sighed. "Mornin', mom…" His voice rasped, dry from yet another night of crying and lack of sleep.

His mother caught this quickly as she scurried over to his side and hugged him. "Sh… its' okay, my poor baby…" She whispered soothingly as she rocked him back and forth, rubbing calming circles on his back.

Sora bit his lower lip as the tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He sucked in a large breath to calm himself before giving his mom a quick hug back while mumbling a quiet, "Thank you." But in his heart and mind he knew it wasn't okay…

Quickly he got up and rushed around the room, gathering whatever necessary things he needed for school before rushing to the door, throwing his mom a quick half-smile before running off to the bathroom.

Preparing himself for his first day back at school didn't really take him that long. He'd learned to do things at a faster pace, the quicker it was done the more time he was allowed to himself to do whatever it was he pleased. However most of this time was spent thinking of the memories from the time before Reiku had died, when everything seemed so perfect and he was able to talk freely to his friends without them having to be too concerned of their actions, so as not to upset him. Memories of when he still had that special person by his side to comfort him when he was too worried to have anyone else fuss over him, a person who just got it.

Sora inhaled deeply as he walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and immensely relaxed. It was as though the water had cleaned him of his previous sorrow, but even still it did not rid him of it. Bare feet padded down the wood-flooring to his room in order to gather the remainder of his supplies.

A few checks and a hum of approval later, Sora was finishing up the final touches to his appearance before it was time to go downstairs for whatever breakfast his mother decided to cook. A reflection of him flashed in the mirror as he passed it, making him stop to look at it carefully. Sora dropped his bag to the floor raising his hands to his face in order to pull at the tan skin that made up his cheeks. He laughed, not his usual completely in bliss laughs that he used to give but one that was at least content and better sounding then the ones he had given within the past two years. Faces continued to form in front of the reflective glass, earning delighted sounds of approval and amused laughter from the boy who stood in front of it.

A while after Sora had given his face one last tug at before he was finally satisfied with himself and grabbed his backpack to head downstairs.

"You seem happier." His mom chirped, spatula in hand as she flipped the pancake batter a bit too high until… PLAP! The sticky side of the half done pancake had stuck itself to the ceiling. "Fooey." His mother pouted trying to unsuccessfully convince the uncooperative pancake to come down from its hiding spot. Sora simply shook his head; a small smile gracing his features, yet happiness never seemed to add its glow within his cerulean eyes.

"Yea, mom, I'm feeling a lot better." Sora answered, he knew that she meant in general but decided to take the question as one of current events. Plopping himself down on the nearest kitchen seat, his eyes wandered to the stray pancake on the ceiling above his mother's head. He had to suppress a giggle; the sight was just too funny as the previously sticky batter decided that it could no longer bear its own weight. A side slowly peeled itself away from the ceiling.

"M—" But before he could even say the remainder of the word, his mom cried out as the pancake fell to her head and decidedly stuck to the side of her right temple. Another, slightly more finished, pancake went flying into the air, rocket launching itself towards a slightly unsuspecting Sora.

If you had blinked you would have missed the entire ordeal, as the pancake oh-so slowly made its way towards Sora who had sat in his seat shocked by his mother's appearance. He had been lucky to even look up just as the pancake flew towards him and all but slapped itself onto his face, the remainder of the batter oozing off of his chin.

Silence was all that could be heard in the next moment as the goofy Mother-Son duo tried to process where they went wrong in that situation. Their eyes slowly locked with one another before a contagious wide grin stretched across the elder woman's face in turn making her son laugh, a genuine laugh that she hadn't heard since two years prior to the accident. Her grin widened, pleased with her results.

"Okay buddy! It's time to eat! Otherwise you'll be late for your first day of your junior year!" His mother lightly scolded, placing a ridiculously huge plate stacked with an unnecessary amount of pancakes in front of him. Sora shook his head in disbelief, wondering if his mother had any rational thoughts in her head, not that he was completely one to talk….

Eight pancakes and a giant-mother-bear hug later Sora was out the door and racing towards school, battling his thoughts so he could at least keep a somewhat happy expression on his face to show to his friends.

Finally he had arrived, his pace slowing down as he approached the front doors of the school, taking a moment to steady his breathing as he placed a palm on one door. He chewed his lip, nervous. Why did he have to go, and why was he just now thinking about this? He inhaled a calming breath, easing his shaky hand. _Why is there any reason to be nervous?_ He mentally scolded himself. It was now or his mother would hang him by his toes off the school flag pole with the most embarrassing message she could think of, taped to his boxers. He shuddered at the thought all nerves easing away from him.

With a firm push, he opened the door to the school and headed in; preparing himself for whatever it was this year had to throw at him.

_Reiku I'm going to do my best for you and our promise…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is the end of chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? In between? In my opinion it was missing something but I can't seem to put my finger to it… **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed or somewhat boring. Again this is just laying a path for the plot line. I'll give you a heads up though; next chapter will have a rather long time-skip, but will fill you in on anything of any importance. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Kid

**A/N: Chapter three is coming your way! As I warned you in the previous chapter there will be somewhat of a long time skip but don't worry I'll fill you in on anything that has importance or explain what is what! As always please enjoy and please R&R! Thank you! I apologize for any inconvenience!**

**WARNING: **** This is a ****YAOI**** fanfic! If you don't like it, now is your chance to turn back. You have been warned. For those of you who do not mind please do continue reading.**

**(Parings will include: [Extremely short-lived] Replica Riku {Reiku}xSora, RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and future pairings stand by for decision.)**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own KH or the characters associated with it. However I do own copies of the games, if that means anything…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Three months into the school year-<strong>_

_Three months… had so much time passed since the school year had begun? He hadn't realized, the time that passed him by hardly fazed him much anymore since things became so hectic and packed with school related work._

_He didn't change much like he hoped he would since the first day of school began. He was a tiny bit livelier then he was since he caught up with his friends… but that was it. His smiles still weren't completed so that the happiness reached his eyes. His laughs still seemed a bit mechanical and somewhat forced. He knew this and so did everyone around him, much to their disappointed hearts._

_Kairi, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Namin__é, even Cloud and Leon had fussed over him the first day, trying to reassure him that everything would certainly get better._

"_Healing takes time…" was basically the message each of them had passed on to him. Thoughts of that simple quote had taken over his mind from then on, keeping it hidden within the confines of his mind as he analyzed it, to the best of his abilities at least, over and over. Could __something so simply said be true? He didn't know and quite frankly he'd like to forget the chances, still believing that nothing could help him overcome his depression._

_The time from then on passed rather smoothly with almost next to no events, other than Roxas developing an, everyone-knows-except-for-that-person crush on Axel, the jock who had transferred to their school during sophomore year. Yup, it was so far a tame year… _

"Sora!" a loud female voice called out to the unexpecting brunette. Sora turned away from his locker only to be slammed into it by a red-haired girl. The poor boy had the air knocked out of him as their bodies fell against the lockers, luckily receiving no more than a bruised behind.

"Kairi! Must you do this every morning?" Sora asked, knowing the answer already but still couldn't help but ask. His head thumped against the locker behind him as the weight of the girl on top of him was finally registered. "Ugh…" Her crystal blue eyes bore into his face, without him knowing as she looked him over carefully and...affectionately? She shook her head, her fiery red hair fanning out against her apricot colored skin. Her thoughts had been straying too far as of late, their urge to come out from the confines of her mind, where she carefully locked them under, becoming stronger with each passing day. She was determined to keep them silent and unattended to for as long as possible.

Kairi let out a laugh, "Of course. How else am I gonna get you ready for school every morning sleepy-head? I mean look at this bed head!" She let out another laugh as she ruffled his gravity-defying hair and got off of him, allowing the poor boy to breathe. Lightly she dusted off any blemish that might have tried to settle on her uniform.

"I am awake! And this is NOT bed head, it's my usual hair and you know it." He pouted as he grabbed the helping hand that was offered to him and eased his way up to stand. His hands then went to dust off the imaginary dust that clung to his clothes. "Are you sure you aren't in some sort of club with my mom, which is bent on doing random things to me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Sure it is." Kairi joked and then put on a mock thoughtful look. "And wouldn't you like to know?" She teased him, earning another suspicious look glazed over a playful glare.

"You two are as lively as ever." Naminé's voice quietly said from behind them. The bickering pair immediately turned to see the rest of their circle of friends coming into sight. The blonde's hair curled lightly around her face and the rest rested comfortably against her shoulder. Her blue eyes shone with mirth and some other unknown emotion as she contently watched the two.

"Definitely, it makes me wonder what you two have in the morning to get you so…." Leon mumbled before stopping. His brown hair was in a way still sloppily made, his face scrunched up, distorting the scar on his face ever-so-slightly as he closed his tired dark brown eyes.

"Awake." Cloud finished as he walked up to his lover, Leon. His head leaned onto the taller mans' shoulder as a silent yawn passed between his lips. The blonde's spikes tickled the taller brunette's neck, his eyes holding a bored, tired expression but an almost imperceptible smile graced his lips as he watched his younger friends.

"I couldn't agree more." Roxas exclaimed tiredly, his eyes glaring at Hayner as the other blonde came walking from behind, Olette and Pence, hand-in-hand close behind.

"I blame my mom." Sora said, his heart throbbing at the sight of the two couples before him. "What's wrong with you and Hayner?" Sora said his eyes innocent and his head tilting to the side in curiosity. Unknowingly the sight warmed the hearts of his friends, who desperately missed faces like this that had been lost for so long.

Hayner snickered when Roxas threw him another harsh glare. "This asshole," Roxas started, jerking his thumb in Hayner's direction, "decided it would be hilarious to wake me up by throwing water balloons through my open window and then playing some ridiculous romancy crap music that had my parents all kissy-huggy by the time I got downstairs. I'm mentally scarred for life Sora!" Roxas seethed, his glare still turned to the now laughing Hayner.

"Aw, there, there." Sora held in his laughter as he went to hug his best friend, patting him on the back. The gesture was returned when the bell rang, making both teens jump in surprise. The group laughed at the sight and finally split apart into smaller groups to head for class. Roxas, Soa and Kairi formed one group. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Naminé formed the second group. Finally Leon and Cloud formed their own duo.

Sora, Roxas and Kairi said their goodbyes to the others and headed for their first period class: Math.

Roxas was still grumpy as they made their way through the crowds of students. His voice grumbled incoherent phrases that his two friends paid no mind to, finding amusement in their own thoughts until Sora felt Roxas go tense at his side. Immediately he put his thoughts on pause as he looked at his blonde, could-pass-for-his-twin friend. The boy's face was tinted pink as his eyes gazed ahead and to the side of their small trio.

Sora followed his friend's gaze until he finally locked onto its target, who was none other than Axel. The red-haired pyromaniac of a senior was animatedly chatting with a group of his friends. Sora understood why they were stopped before he chuckled somewhat half-heartedly and patted the blonde boy's back in an attempt to pull him back to reality and get a move on to class. If there was one thing they knew for sure, it was that the math teacher, Lexaeus Aeleus or Mr. Lexaeus (no one really questioned why his name was the way it was), didn't take too kindly to late comers, though he rarely said anything more then what he wanted.

However, Roxas wouldn't budge, his feet staying rooted to the ground where they were planted on, which was odd since the blonde usually heeded to their gestures. Sora looked at Kairi, whose eyes were now slightly widened and looking where Axel was. Sora again followed the gazes of his friends, understanding now what had his friends so shocked: Axel was walking straight towards them, that signature cocky grin taking its place on his face.

Inwardly, Sora gaped too, but kept a blank face on for his friends, even if only to keep their small group from completely looking like gaping dummies. Axel sauntered over, his emerald eyes never leaving the blonde-haired boy's form.

"Roxas." The red haired boy smirked more as he stopped in front of him.

Even though it took a moment, Roxas was able to snap out of his reverie and managed to choke out a simple yet amazingly composed, "Hi."

Emerald eyes brightened as their owner continued to speak, "I heard there was going to be a new kid transferring in today. What do you think they'll be like?" He questioned his voice dropping. Sora noticed that he was somewhat hesitant, for what he didn't know. But his statement did arise a tiny bit of curiosity within the brunette.

Roxas straightened himself out, his previous face replaced by one of contemplation. "Now that you mention it…. I did hear about someone that was transferring in today. Something about him supposedly transferring in from Radiant Gardens or someplace similar. If that's the case then I'm thinking that they will at least be coming from at least a wealthy family…" He said, thoroughly thinking over what little information he could remember.

Axel nodded as the first warning bell signaled. "Well I just thought I'd remind you. I'll see you next period!" The pyromaniac called, waving a hand behind him as he turned and sprinted to his first class. Roxas gave a slight wave back, watching until his crush was out of sight before turning to his two friends, astonished.

"He doesn't usually talk to me too much out of the classes we have together and that's only, like, three classes…" The blonde mumbled to no one in particular, obviously shocked.

Kairi nodded her head, confused at what just occurred. Sora stayed silent, his heart throbbing in envy even though he was more than happy for his friend.

Without further notice Roxas broke out into a big, goofy grin. He didn't question any more about what happened, clearly content that it just happened. He began walking towards class, a new bounce in his step, when the second to last warning bell sounded. Kairi and Sora looked at one another, smiling, and hurried to their class along with Roxas, to avoid a tardy slip.

Luckily they had made it just before the last bell sounded, slipping into their seats just as the teacher started to walk in.

"Alright, as you all know, there happens to be a new student attending our school. I want you all to welcome him warmly and try to help him get used to things as much as you can." Mr. Lexaeus informed his students as he dropped whatever supplies for the day he had onto his desk.

Sora unlike the rest of his classmates didn't really pay any mind to what his teacher had said, also characteristically forgetting what their previous conversation with Axel had been about, mainly due to the heart aching result of it. Over the past two years he tried to immediately forget whatever made his heart ache though, he wasn't always successful as he was at it.

His thoughts swirled, trying not to settle on one for so long, ultimately resulting in Sora beginning to day dream and wander off to his own little world…

Meanwhile the rest of the class buzzed on what the new boy, as their teacher had previously mentioned, would be like. Small bits of unconfirmed information went around the classroom as the teacher gave them a moment to speak before he finally made them settle down. His form turned toward the door, motioning for the figure outside the door to come inside.

Moments later a tall and rather lean boy, with silver hair that brushed past his shoulders slightly and aqua-green eyes that were slightly covered by his bangs, came in. His legs strode over to the spot next to Mr. Lexaeus before stopping and turning to look over at his new classmates. A bored-like expression was housed on his face as murmurs past and some gasps filled the room. The silver-haired male's eyes bore some confusion at the reactions of some students, since he was normally used to basically almost all classmates ogling at his looks. Certainly this was not the case, as some students were slightly confused and somewhat frightened others mainly in shock (especially the fiery red-haired girl with crystal blue eyes and her blonde- spiky haired companion) and one rather adorably-cute brunette boy with sapphire blue eyes, which looked like you could get lost looking into, who seemed to be not paying any attention whatsoever to what was going on. This somewhat disappointed the silver-hair boy, finding himself wanting to know what his reaction would be had the brunette been paying attention.

Kairi and Roxas both looked at one another in pure shock. THIS was the new kid? But he looked almost exactly like… The two heads turned toward the daydreaming Sora, Roxas fearing what his best friend's impulsive behavior might lead him to react. Kairi swallowed a lump in her throat, clearly nervous and anxious, but ready if Sora needed any help. Looking at an equally if not more nervous Roxas, she could tell that he was preparing himself as well….

"Alright class this is Riku Vale. He has just transferred here from Radiant Garden." Lexaeus said as he watched Riku nod his head to the class, unwilling to say anything to introduce himself. The teacher scanned his classroom, taking a mental note as to who was there and whether they were paying attention until his eyes caught a wandering brunette in the back.

"Hikari!" Lexaeus shouted to get Sora's attention. Sora jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise that broke him from his thoughts. "Pay attention!" the teacher grumbled, now knowing that the brunette had obviously not paid attention.

Sora's head whipped around looking at his surrounding's as his classmates giggled at him being reprimanded. His sapphire eyes looked questioningly at his two friends, his eyes asking his unspoken question: '_What did I miss?'_ He did not notice the unease that passed through the two as both their eyes gaze towards the front of the class where the newcomer, Riku had stood. Knowing Sora, he had missed the entire speech and introduction.

Slowly, curious azure eyes traveled toward the front where his friends' gazes settled, until his own sight took in the figure that stood at the front of the room along with his math instructor. Sora's eyes widened as azure eyes met with aqua green.

_Could it really be him…?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! How was it? Good? Bad? In between? Oh no… Riku has finally entered the story and Sora completely got caught off guard after daydreaming, now what will his reaction be towards the silver-haired boy? I could not resist making Sora startled, the way I imagined it (and I hope what I had written at least gave some insight as to how I pictured it) was so adorable! *Hugs a startled Sora while laughing and getting a number of odd looks* Heheh!**

**I apologize for the slight repetitive nature of the descriptions but I am not really well-acquainted with the names of colors and so on but I will try my best to fix this as I go on. This also applies to Sora's sort of OOC character as well (at least in my opinion it seems this way…). Please R&R! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Riku and Reactions

**A/N: Chapter four coming your way! I hope you all enjoy! As usual please R&R! Thank you!**

_**WARNING:  This is a YAOI fanfic! If you don't like it, now is your chance to turn back. You have been warned. For those of you who do not mind please do continue reading.**_

**(Parings will include: [Extremely short-lived] Replica Riku {Reiku}xSora, RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and future pairings stand by for decision.)**

_DISCLAIMER: How many times must I say that I do NOT own KH or any of the characters associated with it before I break down sulking because of it? _

* * *

><p><em>Could it really be him?<em>

_Their aqua-green eyes almost completely match… Except this boy's has more of that laid-back glint while his was shining and mischievous most of the time. _

_This boy's height is much taller, at the very least three or four inches taller, while Reiku's was only an inch or so taller than him. _

_His hair was also a bit shorter than this guy's past the shoulder hair; then again it has been two years… _

_Reiku was lankier and this kid (why didn't he pay attention to the introduction?) is much leaner, athletic looking… The list can probably go on yet why is it that his heart still beats so rapidly when he looks at him. He's obviously not him but part of Sora still refuses to believe the fact that has made itself clear in his mind for the last two years…_

Sora's eyes stayed widened as he stared into Riku's eyes. They looked too much alike, so much so it was painful to even look at him. Yet, he couldn't help but stare into those enchanting aqua-green eyes. Had fate decided to be cruel to him once more and play with his already broken heart?

Cause at this moment it seemed so.

"Sora…?" Kairi whispered cautiously, sensing the rapid atmosphere shifts around him. She placed a timid hand on his shoulder, one which the brunette seemed to not place any attention to. Roxas tensed, his body turned so that he could easily shift himself out of the chair when he saw Sora shaking visibly.

Lexaeus's eyes narrowed both in confusion and annoyance when he saw the brunette stand, shaking. "Mr. Hikari, sit back down in your seat!" He demanded but Sora didn't hear him, instead turning to look shocked and somewhat hopeful at his best friend.

Roxas was taken aback by the look his best friend gave to him, not fully prepared for whatever it was the brunette was going to do. That look would definitely haunt him for weeks, maybe even months to come. He shivered, afraid and worried. "Sora…" Roxas had also reached out a hand to the brown-haired boy as he too slowly stood up from his seat. However his hand never made it to the other boy's shoulder as Sora made a dash towards new kid Riku. "Sora!" He shouted somewhat.

The class watched, surprised as Sora made his way to the front of the room in order to hug the silver-haired boy.

Riku was visibly shocked as his eyes traveled down to look at the boy who had latched himself onto him before the brunette looked at him with eyes that held pain, adoration and affection, fear, hope and some other emotions he was unable to read. What had made this kid, Sora Hikari react to him like this? Curiosity shined within his teal eyes as he gazed into those teary expressive sapphire eyes…

Until all too quickly he was snatched away by the blonde who had called out to him before. Roxas all but tore Sora from his hold on Riku, but the brunette was persistent as he grabbed onto Riku's wrist.

Sora shook his head as tears began to freely fall from his eyes now, without shame. His head turned to his best friend who was trying to pry him apart from this look alike of his deceased boyfriend. "Roxas… It's him! He's not… He's here! He didn't leave me!" He said, hardly able to string together coherent sentences or phrases due to his shock and slipping state of mind. "Roxas please!" Sora cried as he looked between the boy who was yanking on him and the boy who he held onto so tightly. He sniffed, eyesight soon blurred by the rapidly falling tears. He heard two small sniffs behind him.

One came from a now teary Roxas and a softly crying Kairi, who was walking as calmly as she could to the three.

"No Sora! Riku isn't him! This isn't him!" Roxas's shaky voice tried to convince his stubborn brunette friend. Sora shook his head in disagreement.

"It is!" Sora shouted, now unable to think clearly, even the differences between the two that he had come up with was now obsolete. The struggle between the two continued until Kairi finally made it to the front of the room.

Her red-rimmed crystal blue eyes looked at the shocked Riku who was basically at a loss of what to do. A comforting hand reached out to touch Sora's shoulder before she whispered painfully, "Sora, you have to look at Riku. He isn't him. Look, you're scaring both him and everyone else in the class… I'm sure you know it too…"

Kairi held her breath for a moment as she waited for a reaction. To her and Roxas's relief the brunette did as he was told; looking at his fellow classmates before he took one hard look at the silver-haired boy, desperately trying to look past his tears and collect any coherent reasoning he could grasp within his head.

Even though the tears continued to silently fall, Sora was finally able to look at Riku once more, once again assessing the differences that he had made earlier. It was then that the truth had hit him harder than it had, almost as hard as the news from two years before: this wasn't Reiku. Reiku was gone.

Instantly, feeling all hope and power drain from his body, Sora's hand let go of Riku's hand as his arm as well as the rest of his body went limp against his best friend. Roxas held him steady as he felt the wave of sadness overcome the chestnut-haired boy, he _felt_ it too. Sora's body shook with his silent but powerful sobs, too weak to even retreat out of the room. His sorrow-filled eyes looked up at Roxas, increasing the sadness that the blonde felt. Pleading mixed in with the sorrow, voicelessly asking the blonde to just take them somewhere else so he could cry fully.

Roxas nodded, looking at his broken friend and he gave Kairi a look before dragging Sora out of the door and down the hallway. Kairi stared after them before rubbing her eyes and looking at the speechless, shocked teacher in front of her.

"Sora… needs time to… recompose himself and he needs Roxas to be with him as he is still… bothered by the incident that happened two years ago… So, if you would be so kind as to excuse them from class it would mean a lot to the three of us as well as the rest of the group." Kairi said quietly, her voice still a bit shaky from worry. She waited patiently for her math teacher to regain his own composure.

A moment of wonder passed before Mr. Lexaeus straightened himself out and cleared his voice to gain the attention of his also astonished students. "Ahem… Students I advise you disregard the previous… outburst and try to keep it to yourselves." He said sternly enough to make a majority of the class agree to a vow of silence. He nodded before turning to Riku. "I uh… Apologize for the outburst Riku, Sora is normally a hyper, happy-go-lucky, energetic kid. I really wasn't expecting this from him. I guess he really _isn't_ quite over what happened two years ago…" Lexaeus mumbled the last part under his breath as he uncharacteristically ran a hand through his short hair.

Both Mr. Lexaeus and Kairi's statements struck at Riku's curiosity. What could have happened to such a cute looking boy two years ago that made him go so… deranged and in such pain? He had to find out, and even if it took the rest of his life he would make it his own personal mission in order to find out. That he would make sure of. His eyes glanced over to the red-haired friend of Sora; she would make a good first person to question…

**-Meanwhile with Sora and Roxas- **

Roxas was able to successfully drag Sora away to a secluded place in the school. The brunette was now wailing his heart out, both from a small bit of embarrassment but mainly from the pain within his heart. How long had it been since he cried so hard?

Sora's tears made their way down his face as he held onto the blonde like there was no tomorrow, burying half his face into Roxas's shoulder, making the others' uniform shoulder wet, though the owner did not seem to mind. Roxas held Sora; his back leaned against the wall, supporting the brunette's weight with ease. His hands made soothing circles on Sora's back in an attempt to calm him.

The minutes that passed seemed like hours, the only sound in the empty hallway was the sound of Sora's wailing, which seemed to slowly quiet down with each passing minute. Soon he calmed down altogether with the exception of the occasional hiccup from the lack of air he had been able to breathe during his crying. A moment of silence passed in which he still held tightly onto his best friend, though not nearly as much as it had been before. He allowed his breathing to calm, though his heart still ached in pain, but he had learned to ignore it.

"Feel any better?" Roxas asked quietly so as not to startle his companion or break too much of the comforting silence. Sora's head nodded a bit mechanically as the drowsiness-effect of crying began to slowly take over him. Roxas could sense it, but he didn't have the heart to make the boy stay awake and go back to class. He felt a bit tired himself from the crying he had done with Sora when they settled down, though his tears were shed mostly because of both the pain he had felt Sora letting out as well as the sight that he had witnessed back in the classroom. He body softly shivered, knowing that he'll be haunted by that look.

Tired azure eyes looked down to see that Sora had fallen into a semi-deep slumber on his shoulder. He shifted his body so that both of them were in a more comfortable position as his back still leaned against the wall, but his head rested on the head of gravity-defying brown spikes.

Best friends they were, for how long he could barely remember since it seemed like they were in each others' lives since the other was born. It was only natural for them to be this close and cry with the other even though they tried to be the others' strength. Truthfully the blonde had always wondered how long this would be, especially since Sora's previous relationship seemed to get in the way of their friendship, though if the blonde could honestly admit, he had felt a bit jealous of having to share the friend he knew for so long. But, after it all came crashing down for the brunette, he had felt guilty for feeling such a petty emotion, especially when his friend had mainly came only him to turn to when things were the roughest. It strengthened their friendship greatly, made them basically inseparable in some way, but sometimes Roxas still couldn't help but feel that he was unsuitable to be such a pure boy's closest, best friend…

Roxas's body shifted again unconsciously so that now both males heads were leaning against one another for support. Without knowing, Roxas fell into a deeper sleep, finding himself unable to care that they were in the school hallways and could very well be reprimanded, not that they weren't used to it, the drowsiness was just too powerful to fight against…

_What is it that fate has in store, when he's already so broken down…?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this has been chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed! Was it good? Bad? Or in between? R&R please!**

**I rather enjoyed this chapter I think it might be my favorite then again I have no idea how long this story will be so there could be one that is better. Again my hands and mind couldn't resist putting in that sweet little Roxas x Sora friendship bit. It might have been a waste however I found the need to explain a little deeper into what kind of bond they have as I have the feeling Sora will be relying quite a lot on Roxas throughout the story and also to give a bit of an outside insight on what another person may have felt during the time of Sora's relationship to Reiku. Friendship can be really complex if I do say so myself. And before anyone jumps to this conclusion I will state this now: Roxas does not feel anything more than a protective brotherly love towards Sora though it seem may a bit more. Then again I could be evil enough to drive the two together only to come to a horrible realization that they weren't meant to be… But we shall see. *Laughs semi-evilly while looking at a suspicious Roxas* **


End file.
